Le bal des militaires
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Ça y est ! L'événement de l'année arrive : le bal tant attendu des militaires ! Nouvellement Général, Mustang y assiste pour la première fois et pour cela, son fidèle Lieutenant et lui-même ne laissent rien au hasard, ni même le choix de sa cavalière. Royai bien sûr !


**Titre : Le bal des militaires**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Ça y est ! L'événement de l'année arrive : le bal tant attendu des militaires !Nouvellement Général, Mustang y assiste pour la première fois et pour cela, son fidèle Lieutenant et lui-même ne laissent rien au hasard, ni même le choix de sa cavalière. Royai bien sûr !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Notes : Hello ! Juste un petit OS sans trop de prétention. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant à le lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le bal des militaires**

* * *

C'était un vendredi et ce soir-là avait lieu un grand bal militaire. Tous les officiers supérieurs au-dessus du rang de Colonel y étaient conviés. Il s'agissait officiellement d'un moment de détente. Officieusement, c'était un événement autant redouté qu'anticipé. L'instant était propice à de nombreuses discussions et chacun tentait de faire bonne impression. Des augmentations en résultaient parfois ou des mutations dans des contrées éloignées. Il fallait jouer la bonne carte et savoir s'imposer sans trop en faire.

Autant dire que le nouveau Général Mustang préparait ce bal depuis des mois. Avec son fidèle Premier Lieutenant, ils avaient épluché les dossiers de chaque personne présente. Ils savaient déjà que la soirée serait mouvementée. En tant qu'instigateur du coup d'état du Jour promis, nombreux seraient ceux à vouloir lui parler. Il était très proche du Généralissime Grumman et ne pouvait pas se permettre un pas de travers.

Ils avaient tous deux étudié les meilleures stratégies sur tous les points de la soirée. Du buffet en passant par la cavalière. En effet, chacun pouvait inviter une personne. Vu l'âge des participants, beaucoup venaient avec leur femme, mais certains venaient seuls comme le Führer. Roy s'était tourné vers la deuxième solution. Il ne voyait personne pour l'accompagner dans cette mission délicate. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui sache faire preuve de tact, qui ait de la discussion et qui soit bien rodé au système militaire. Amener une jeune femme avec lui, c'était prendre un risque supplémentaire. Riza avait été d'accord sur ce point.

Seulement, un mois avant, le Généralissime promulgua un nouvel édit : la loi sur les relations entre militaires fut annihilée. Si le Lieutenant se contenta d'en prendre connaissance d'une manière neutre, Roy eut aussitôt une idée. Il pesa le pour et le contre une bonne partie de la journée et le soir même, prit une décision.

« Lieutenant ? » retint le Général alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau.

Surprise, elle fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait bien perçu le ton de son supérieur et ce qu'il avait à lui dire était de toute évidence privé.

« Oui, mon Général ?

\- J'ai bien réfléchi », déclara Roy, les mains jointes devant lui.

Il avait le regard fixe et leva brusquement les yeux sur elle.

« Voudriez-vous venir avec moi au bal ? »

Il eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le masque de son Lieutenant se fissura.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y inviter un Lieutenant, donc... vous invitez...

\- Riza. J'invite Riza. En tant que femme, et non Lieutenant. »

Elle récupéra son masque sur ces mots et il attendit un peu pour la laisser se faire à l'idée.

Elle connaissait bien les rumeurs sur eux et y aller ensemble, c'était leur donner un nouveau souffle, chose dont ils se passeraient bien. Pourtant, avec la suppression de la loi, ils n'y avaient rien qui les empêchait d'y aller ensemble. Cela pourrait même grandement les aider. Roy aurait un appui de taille pendant la soirée. De plus, elle repérait souvent les petits détails qui faisaient la différence, travail de tireuse d'élite oblige.

« Je sais que c'est délicat, Lieutenant, et je comprendrai si vous disiez non. »

Nouvelles secondes de réflexion.

« Je vous présenterai en tant qu'amie, si cela vous va et...

\- C'est d'accord, coupa Riza. Cela serait un avantage considérable. »

Il eut l'air rassuré et sourit légèrement.

« Parfait. Avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour votre tenue ?

\- Non, mon Général. Je saurai me débrouiller. Par contre, je tiens à vous avertir. Les bruits de couloirs sur nous deux vont redoubler après ça et nous ne serons pas tranquilles. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tant que ça ne vous dérange pas, ça me va. »

Elle opina et le salua.

« Bonne soirée, mon Général.

\- Bonne soirée, Lieutenant. Merci de votre aide. »

Elle lui sourit et sortit.

Il resta un moment fixé sur la porte, profitant du sentiment de joie qui se répandait en lui.

En soi, il avait réfléchi très froidement à cette hypothèse, mais à présent qu'elle avait accepté, il en était heureux.

Le temps fila jusqu'au bal et la journée même fut chargée. Il s'agissait de finir tous les dossiers avant le week-end et de se préparer pour l'événement. Beaucoup déprimaient de ne pas pouvoir y assister et l'équipe du Général fut envieuse toute la journée. Seule Riza resta semblable à elle-même. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas en parler aux autres pour que la rumeur ne se répande pas trop vite. Elle en avait quand même touché deux mots à son grand-père, afin de s'assurer que cela ne poserait pas de problème. Elle n'y était pas invitée en tant que Lieutenant, aussi, il n'y vit aucun inconvénient et en fut même ravi.

Elle quitta son poste à dix-sept heures, sous le regard surpris de ses collègues.

« Ben, fit Havoc, vous partez Lieutenant ?

\- Oui, j'ai une soirée ce soir. Le Général est au courant.

\- Euh... oui. Profitez bien », ajouta-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ils regardèrent la porte close quelques instants puis s'interrogèrent en silence.

« Eh bien, Messieurs, fit Roy. Je vois que ça travaille dur ici. Le Lieutenant n'est même pas partie depuis plus de cinq minutes que déjà, vous roupillez.

\- Général... mais il est dix-sept heures, bafouilla Breda.

\- Oui ?

\- Le Lieutenant Hawkeye ne part jamais avant dix-neuf heures quand ce n'est pas vingt heures, spécifia Falman.

\- Elle vous l'a dit, elle a une soirée. Et vous avez intérêt à finir vos dossiers. Elle m'a chargée de vous surveiller. »

Ils manquèrent de s'étouffer. C'était le monde à l'envers ce soir !

Finalement, ils se remirent au travail, non sans s'interroger sur ce fait étrange.

Roy retourna dans son bureau avec un sourire. En réalité, le bal étant au QG, Riza avait prévu de se préparer chez elle en avance et de revenir ici ensuite. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas à se dépêcher et pourrait tranquillement finir de travailler avant le bal.

Lui avait opté pour la même stratégie et il avait d'ailleurs pris directement ses affaires. Il se doucherait et se changerait au QG.

Il fila se changer. N'étant pas une soirée militaire officielle, le smoking était de rigueur.

Son retour ne passa pas inaperçu dans les couloirs. Il portait un costume crème très élégant. Son pantalon à pinces tombait parfaitement sur des chaussures noires. Son veston était sublime et sa veste parfaite. Le col de se chemise blanche relevé, il tentait de faire un nœud papillon mais cela semblait peine perdue.

« Quelqu'un sait faire un nœud papillon ici ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il y eut un soupçon de jalousie dans la pièce. Il fallait dire qu'en temps normal, le Général Roy Mustang était impressionnant, mais ce soir-là, l'adjectif était faible. Il avait réussi à coiffer ses cheveux en arrière et avec son regard onyx, son charisme naturel ressortait d'autant plus. Au-delà de la jalousie, ses hommes furent fiers de lui. Chacun tenta de faire ce maudit nœud et finalement ce fut Roy qui après une énième tentative, parvint à un résultat qu'ils jugèrent passable. Cela étant beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant, ils se résolurent à ne plus y toucher.

« J'espère que vous avez avancé dans vos dossiers, Messieurs. »

Il savait que Riza revenait bientôt et que si les dossiers n'étaient pas complétés, cela irait mal pour eux.

« On avance, répondit Fuery. Nous aurons fini avant dix-neuf heures trente. »

Ce qui signifiait avant le bal. Bien.

Il opina et retourna dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait également des dossiers à finir.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures et le QG commençait lentement, mais sûrement à se vider quand la porte de leur bureau s'ouvrit.

« Eh bien, vous êtes encore tous là ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et arrêtèrent immédiatement toutes activités.

Habillée d'un long trench beige, les yeux agrandis de noir et les lèvres peintes de rouge, Riza Hawkeye se tenait dans l'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques boucles blondes.

D'abord, ils ne la reconnurent pas et ce fut son expression qui les fit réaliser.

« Lieu... Lieutenant ! » s'écria Breda en se levant.

Il fut imité des autres et Riza entra complètement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Sans se préoccuper d'eux, cela leur prendrait visiblement quelques secondes avant de se remettre, elle avança jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa son sac. Attrapant la ceinture de son manteau, elle la défit et l'enleva. À cet instant, les hommes durent se rappeler de respirer.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur Lieutenant aussi féminine. Elle portait une longue robe noire, suivant parfaitement les lignes de son corps et des talons crème. Quelques motifs complexes de même couleur sur la robe venaient rappeler ses chaussures ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Une longue ouverture sur sa jambe droite dévoilait jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse lorsqu'elle bougeait et son col en V était heureusement assez innocent pour que cela ne soit pas vulgaire. Riza y avait veillé. Avec sa poitrine généreuse, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de folie.

Elle se retourna pour aller déposer son trench sur le porte-manteau, consciente qu'ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Elle savait que sa chute de rein était mise en valeur dans cette robe.

Ce fut Fuery qui retrouva l'usage de la parole lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir.

« Vous... vous allez au bal, Lieutenant ? » questionna-t-il.

Avec une tenue pareille en effet, elle ne pouvait aller à une soirée banale. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et des murmures retentirent. Bien sûr, Riza entendait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Elle allait intervenir quand la porte du Général s'ouvrit.

« Falman, c'est vous qui avez le dossier sur... »

Il s'immobilisa net en apercevant son Lieutenant et manqua d'en lâcher les documents qu'il tenait. Riza se leva sous son regard, attendant son verdict.

« J'en ai fait trop, c'est ça ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

Il prit quelques secondes, le temps que la question monte au cerveau, avant de nier vigoureusement.

« Absolument pas Riza. Vous êtes sublime », déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sentit ses joues se colorer sous le compliment et un détail attira son attention. Elle vint vers lui. On entendait plus que le bruit de ses talons. Roy se redressa imperceptiblement à son approche. Il tentait de retenir son regard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était bien plus que sublime, elle était divine. Extraordinaire. Il n'avait plus les mots.

Il fut tendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses mains sur son nœud papillon. Elle le refit méthodiquement et cette fois-ci, il fut parfait.

« Voilà, fit-elle avec un sourire. Vous aussi vous êtes très bien. »

Il opina, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'arrivait plus à se décider. Peut-être était-ce renversante qui convenait le mieux ?

« Vous y allez ensemble ? comprit Havoc.

\- Euh... oui, bafouilla Roy, usant de toute sa concentration pour se détourner d'elle. Oui, ajouta-t-il avec un intense sentiment de fierté. Il me fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour y aller avec moi.

\- Mais... vous avez le droit ? questionna Fuery, perplexe.

\- La loi sur les relations entre les militaires n'est plus d'actualité donc techniquement, nous faisons ce que nous voulons », répondit Riza.

Il y eut un « oh » de compréhension, mais aucun regard ne semblait se détacher d'elle.

« Mais alors, fit Breda. Vous... »

Il les désigna l'un après l'autre sans rien dire. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, signifia le Général d'une voix forte.

\- Bonsoir, salua le Sous-Lieutenant Ross. Le Général Armstrong m'envoie vous prévenir que le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes en reconnaissant Riza. Son regard fit la navette entre elle et son supérieur.

« Riza... tu es... magnifique.

\- Merci Maria, répondit son amie avec chaleur.

\- Merci Sous-Lieutenant, fit Roy. Faites savoir au Général que nous arrivons. »

Elle opina et sortit.

« Allons-y, souffla Riza qui commençait à avoir le trac.

\- Attendez », murmura Roy en attrapant son poignet.

Il sortit sa montre d'alchimiste et lui tendit. Elle la prit sans comprendre et il referma ses mains sur les siennes. Il y eut une série d'éclairs bleus et elle découvrit un élégant collier dans sa paume. Il le reprit et l'attacha autour de son cou. Il était épuré et délicat. Elle le trouva parfait.

« Merci », sourit la jeune femme.

Il se sentit fondre et partit chercher son manteau pour se donner une contenance.

« Bien, bonne soirée Messieurs. Et n'oubliez pas vos dossiers », fit Riza avec autorité.

Ils répondirent plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Ils observèrent le couple de militaires quitter la pièce avant de se répandre en commérages.

Sitôt dans le couloir, Riza soupira.

« Eh bien, ça promet.

\- Non, c'est parfait, répliqua Roy. Nous allons avoir une soirée chargée et avec une aussi jolie cavalière à mon bras, nul doute qu'ils n'auront d'yeux que pour nous. »

C'est bien ce que redoutait Riza. Même s'il s'agissait de leur plan, ce ne serait pas un rôle aisé pour elle qui aimait bien se fondre dans la masse. Cela lui permettait d'observer les choses de plus haut et d'être prête à réagir en toutes circonstances.

« Je serai là », rassura Roy, serrant doucement son poignet.

Elle opina et ils prirent la direction du bal.

La prédiction de Roy se révéla juste et dès leur entrée, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Les conversations semblèrent s'éteindre d'elles-mêmes à mesure que les invités apercevaient le couple. Ils furent débarrassés de leur manteau rapidement et descendirent lentement le grand escalier menant à la salle.

Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer des bêtises, ce qui lui permit de rester sereine. Elle retint un éclat de rire lorsqu'il commença à comparer le Général Rony à un coq.

« Général, gronda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Si nous voulons rester crédibles, nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. Ce n'est pas mon Lieutenant que j'ai invité ce soir », nota le brun.

Elle approuva et ils furent aussitôt abordés.

Le début de soirée ne fut que discussions et courbettes. Beaucoup n'avaient pas fait le lien entre le fidèle Lieutenant du Général et la sublime femme à son bras.

Cependant, pour ceux qui les connaissait, il suffisait de les observer interagir pour comprendre.

Pour l'instant, leur stratégie fonctionnait parfaitement. Le seul souci restait les regards que Riza devait supporter, mais elle s'en accommodait tant bien que mal et Roy, à son bras, était exemplaire.

Il restait près d'elle et orientait la conversation pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque les compliments étaient un peu trop appuyés.

Avant son discours, le Généralissime Grumman vint les trouver avec un sourire ravi.

« Riza, tu es magnifique, ma chérie, déclara-t-il, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Merci », répondit-elle.

C'était certainement le premier remerciement sincère qu'elle donnait depuis le début du bal.

« Je vais faire le fameux discours, mais je reviens vous voir juste après. »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard soulagé de son assistante et gagna la scène.

« Merci, merci ! fit-il face aux applaudissements. Tout d'abord, bonsoir à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu et merci à tous d'être présents ce soir. Je suis particulièrement fier de nos derniers mois de travail... »

Le discours fut long, mais heureusement, Grumman avait le mot pour faire rire en toutes circonstances. Il parla un moment du Jour promis, revenant ainsi sur une période sombre de l'histoire de l'armée. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois et c'était suite à cela qu'il avait été élu. Le Général Mustang fut cité ainsi que le Général Armstrong. Ils eurent le droit à leurs applaudissements et après une bonne trentaine de minutes, la musique fut remise sur ordre du Führer.

« Et maintenant, termina Grumman, étant donné que je n'ai pas de jolie cavalière pour ouvrir comme il se doit le bal, je vais laisser cet honneur au cher Général Mustang et à sa splendide partenaire. »

Bien que surpris, ils réagirent rapidement, non sans réprimer une grimace.

« Désolée, murmura Riza alors qu'il la guidait vers le milieu de la piste.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous ai embarquée là-dedans. Je suis plus qu'heureux que vous soyez à mes côtés ce soir, Riza. »

Elle sourit et ils commencèrent à danser, suivant le rythme de la musique. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et les discussions n'avaient pas reprises.

« Au moins, souffla Roy. Si avec ça je ne deviens pas Führer dans quelques années, c'est à se demander ce que nous aurons fait, plaisanta le brun.

\- Ne parlez pas ainsi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver », déclara sagement la jeune femme.

Son sourire s'agrandit et la musique changea. Ils enchaînèrent aisément et enfin, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de danser que lorsque le Généralissime s'avança vers eux.

« Avouez que vous en rêviez, attaqua aussitôt le vieil homme.

\- Grand-père », gronda Riza à voix basse.

Il rit et lui tendit la main.

« Vous permettez, Général ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander », rétorqua Roy, amusé.

Riza retint un soupir, mais le suivit sur la piste.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? interrogea Grumman sitôt éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas qualifiée de bonne, mais disons qu'elle se déroule selon notre plan. »

Cela le fit éclater de rire et elle ne put retenir son sourire.

« Ah ce cher Mustang. Toujours dans ses stratégies. Dois-je me méfier ? » taquina Grumman.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si l'ambition de Roy n'avait jamais été tenue secrète.

« En tout cas, continua-t-il. Il a de la chance.

\- Pardon ? demanda Riza qui ne suivait plus.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir... son fidèle Lieutenant dévouée corps et âme. »

Riza sentit ses joues rosir.

« Je lui donnerai volontiers mon poste de Führer, ajouta Grumman plus bas, mais je pressens que quelques années en tant que Général ne lui feront pas de mal. Il y arrivera bien assez vite. »

Riza ne sut dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ses paroles. Du soulagement, de la joie, de la reconnaissance sans doute. Elle lui sourit franchement, réchauffant le cœur du vieil homme.

« Profitez-en, murmura-t-il finalement avant de la ramener vers Mustang.

\- Tout va bien ? » questionna le Général une fois Grumman reparti vers un autre groupe.

Il avait posé une main dans le bas de son dos et cherchait son regard. Elle revint à elle et cligna des yeux pour croiser ses deux onyx.

« Oui, oui », susurra-t-elle sans masque.

Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient toujours roses. Son sourire ne la quittait pas et Mustang crut qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défaire d'une telle vision.

« Allons danser », ajouta la jeune femme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle attrapa sa main et le mena obligeamment vers la piste de danse.

La musique s'était ralentie et ils s'adaptèrent à son rythme. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme pour la transporter ainsi, mais il l'en remercia intérieurement. Voir Riza aussi détendue en public, c'était un fait rare. Elle semblait avoir oublié le reste du monde. Pourtant, il la sentait bien avec lui dans sa danse. Présente, mais juste pour lui.

Un sourire comblé naquît sur son visage et il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux contre lui, un peu surprise. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ses joues rosirent de plus belle. Ses hanches à quelques centimètres des siennes, ils dansaient lentement, seuls au milieu de la foule.

Leur pause fut de courte durée et la soirée fut longue et harassante. Heureusement, lorsque l'un faiblissait, l'autre prenait le relai aisément. À deux, ils étaient bien plus forts. Vers minuit, ils décidèrent d'un regard qu'il y avait eu assez de courbettes et de convenances comme cela. Ils saluèrent le Généralissime et sans un regard en arrière, partirent.

Il faisait bon dehors et ils se sentirent tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Riza laissa tomber son masque et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Une main attrapa la sienne. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait un sourire espiègle et un regard charmeur.

« Et si nous allions manger maintenant ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait faim. Ils n'avaient presque rien mangé du buffet pour rester concentrés sur leur mission.

« D'accord », opina la jeune femme.

Ravi, il ne lâcha pas sa main et l'entraîna dans les rues de Central.

Elle reconnut le chemin après quelques minutes. Ils allaient chez lui. C'était naturel. Il avait envie d'être tranquille après avoir passé la soirée entouré de monde. Riza avait nourri Black Hayate avant de partir donc elle n'y vit aucune objection.

Leur marche fut silencieuse. On n'entendait que les talons de Riza dans la rue déserte.

Ils montèrent rapidement et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Elle y était déjà venue de nombreuses fois et par conséquent, connaissait déjà les lieux. L'ambiance fut tout de suite plus détendue au sein de l'appartement.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'enlever ses chaussures avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle ôta son trench tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Je peux nous faire des galettes jambon fromage ?

\- C'est parfait, Roy. »

Elle se mit dans l'entrée de la cuisine et le regarda s'activer. C'est qu'après sa journée de travail et la soirée, il avait encore des forces ? Et il se plaignait d'avoir trop de dossiers à remplir ?! Elle sourit doucement, amusée.

Finalement, elle vint s'asseoir sur une chaise et porta une main à ses cheveux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette coiffure. Elle enleva une première pince, libérant une mèche, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'une série de barrettes se retrouve devant elle.

Ses mèches blondes cascadaient à présent sur ses épaules. Elle enleva son collier et le posa sur la table. Ses boucles d'oreilles suivirent le même chemin.

Roy continuait de cuisiner, ne perdant rien du spectacle, et il fut presque déçu quand elle se leva.

« J'emprunte la salle de bain. »

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir. À son retour, elle semblait à son aise. Elle avait fait disparaître son maquillage et il la trouva tout aussi belle.

« Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il déposait une assiette devant elle. Merci. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'assit face à elle. Ils percevaient une sorte de tension légère entre eux, mais rien d'inquiétant.

« Enfin ! souffla-t-il en mangeant sa première bouchée.

\- C'est délicieux, complimenta Riza.

\- Merci. »

Le repas fut vite avalé et Roy leur servit un verre de vin. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas bu de la soirée et ils le méritaient celui-ci.

Il mit un peu de musique et ils s'installèrent au salon, face à la cheminée éteinte.

« Je pense que nous pouvons être fiers de nous. Notre plan s'est déroulé parfaitement », émit Mustang.

Elle opina, repensant aux paroles de son grand-père. Oui, il avait raison. La soirée s'était déroulée au mieux. Elle se souvenait des derniers mots du vieil homme. À quoi pensait-il en disant cela ? Lui laisser quelques années ? Quelques années à profiter ?

Elle se tourna vers Roy. Il l'observait sans rien dire, avec un air satisfait sur le visage. La tension revint, plus intense encore.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda le brun.

\- Rien », répondit-elle en niant.

Il se rapprocha, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je pense que mon grand-père se doute de quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

Roy eut une seconde d'arrêt et arbora un sourire taquin.

« Il ne serait pas le premier. Se vouvoyer en dehors de nos appartements ne dissimule rien. Je ne sais pas comment on parvient encore à faire illusion.

\- Certainement la force de l'habitude », répondit la jeune femme.

Il haussa les épaules et glissa une main sur sa nuque. Son regard devint tendre. Ses grands yeux noisette plongés dans les siens, il sentait toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Il posa son verre de vin à côté du sien et sa main rejoignit sa taille.

Anticipant, elle ferma les yeux, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras.

« Riza », appela-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle rouvrit un regard plus foncé et vint coller sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Roy ? » ronronna-t-elle en réponse.

Ça y est, il perdait le contrôle. Entre le bureau et l'intimité, son comportement changeait radicalement et il adorait ça.

Elle le retint cependant, posant une main sur son torse. Il l'interrogea du regard et eut le droit à un sourire mutin. Lentement, elle frotta son nez contre le sien d'un air comblé. Ce même geste faisait s'appuyer sa poitrine contre lui. Elle croisa son regard noir de désir et approcha sa bouche. Du bout de sa langue, elle vint tracer le contour de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche sous la caresse. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et il resserra sa prise sur son corps. Il la sentit frémir et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et retenu. Puis, elle mordilla ses lèvres, quémandant d'avantage. Il lui céda le passage et la saisissant par les hanches, la ramena contre lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux sans quitter sa bouche.

« Roy », soupira-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Ses soupirs avaient le don de lui faire perdre la tête, parmi tant d'autres choses bien sûr. Brusquement, elle se retrouva sur le dos, allongée sur le canapé, Roy au-dessus d'elle.

Appuyé sur un bras, il faisait en sorte de ne pas l'écraser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre.

Il remonta sa main sur sa jambe, profitant de l'ouverture de la robe, et elle vint naturellement l'enrouler autour de lui. Une main sur ses fesses à présent, l'autre dans ses cheveux et leurs lèvres toujours soudées, elle se sentit soulevée et retint un petit cri de surprise. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était levé.

Elle noua rapidement ses jambes autour de ses hanches plaquant son sexe contre le sien et ils s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes, le temps qu'il trouve son équilibre. Riza se dirigea ensuite vers son cou, l'embrassant avec amour. Lentement, elle ondula, imprimant un mouvement à la fois frustrant et au combien voulu. Une main sur ses fesses, il l'accompagnait.

« Je voulais... murmura Roy avec un sursaut de lucidité.

\- Tu voulais ? » répéta Riza avant d'attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Elle lui donna un baiser passionné et il oublia le reste. Déjà ses mains fines déboutonnaient son veston. Où était son nœud papillon ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se laissa faire, contraint par leur position, et il se souvint à cet instant.

Riza arrêta ses caresses en sentant une main dans son dos, au niveau de sa fermeture.

Il croisa son regard et eut un sourire carnassier. Lentement, il la libéra de sa robe et en profita pour passer ses mains sur son dos, traçant délicatement les contours de sa cicatrice. Il la sentait frissonner dans ses bras.

Il fit un pas, suivi d'un autre. La porter n'était pas compliqué. Il s'entraînait régulièrement pour ne pas dire quotidiennement, formation militaire oblige, et elle n'était pas lourde. Cependant, elle semblait tout faire pour le déconcentrer un maximum.

Ne tenant plus, il la plaqua contre le mur, près de la porte du couloir et récupéra ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Son baiser fut brutal, presque violent, en un mot : passionné. Elle eut du mal à retrouver son souffle et il en profita pour traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il l'allongea sur son lit et tira un peu sur l'échancrure de sa robe, dévoilant ses seins ronds et fermes. Il eut un sourire gourmand et commença à les titiller.

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres alors qu'il attrapait un téton entre les siennes. Il joua avec plus ou moins délicatement. Il la connaissait bien et savait ce qui lui plaisait.

Elle sentait son corps contre le sien et se cambra un peu plus, lui offrant sa poitrine. Il ne se fit pas prier. La chaleur se répandait en elle comme une vague lente. Elle montait doucement et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Lui n'attendait que cela. Il attendait de l'entendre jouir.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main glisser entre leur corps. Sa robe était relevée jusqu'à la taille à présent et il la caressa à travers son sous-vêtement.

Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre griffant son dos, elle tira involontairement sur une mèche, le faisant grogner. Il releva la tête et se lécha les lèvres à la manière d'un chat.

Il se redressa alors tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, ses seins dressés se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations saccadée. En quelques secondes, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et envoya jusqu'à son caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Nu, il revint contre elle et remonta sa robe sur son corps. Elle se laissa faire, ondulant pour l'aider et se retrouva en culotte devant lui.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle et l'embrassa. Ils jouèrent l'un avec l'autre, reprenant l'avantage à tour de rôle, s'excitant un peu plus.

Enfin, ils ne tinrent plus et il glissa une main sur ses fesses, enlevant le dernier bout de tissu.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, emmêlés dans les draps, leurs caresses devenaient plus exigeantes, plus profondes. Ils perdaient pied et finalement, il l'allongea sous elle et se glissa entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Croisant son regard, il la pénétra lentement et tous deux lâchèrent un soupir de contentement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent à bouger en rythme. Les vagues de chaleur furent plus régulières. L'intensité monta rapidement entre eux. Enfin, elle gémissait dans ses bras.

Elle sentit ses doigts habiles caresser son clitoris et en oublia tout le reste. Il la contemplait avec adoration. Rapide, il continuer d'aller et venir entre ses reins. Elle se resserra autour de lui, l'entraînant dans son orgasme et ils eurent un dernier cri de jouissance avant qu'il ne s'affaisse sur elle.

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle aimait le sentir pleinement contre elle, en elle. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes et sa main humide remonta sur son ventre. Elle frissonna et il sentit une palpitation autour de son sexe. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il eut un sourire comblé. Visiblement, c'était parti pour un second round.

Plus tard, nus sous les draps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils furent d'accord pour dire que la soirée avait beau s'être bien déroulée, ils préféraient mille fois leur nuit ensemble.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aviez-vous deviné ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review en tout cas. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon week-end !**


End file.
